Forever
by Liebling
Summary: “I hope your forever isn't just for a day,” she said. “All good things should last forever.” (Narcissa/Snape) Challenge from PepsiAngel :-)


Authors Note: I dunno, Snape's awful to characterize and I don't particularly how I did it. But he's just...odd and we don't know much about what he was like as a child.  
  
Snape's in year five and Narcissa's in her fourth year.  
  
:-)  
  
So yup.  
  
And...'gutless turd' is from Breakfast Club and it was said by Vernon to Bender.   
  
Oh and by the way this is a challenge from PepsiAngel. To do a Snape romance fic.  
  
Fun stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo Rowling (you go girl!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Black," his thin lips twisted into a smirk.  
  
"Severus," she said curtly.  
  
Her eyes bore into his and then she turned on her heel. He sheepishly followed behind her.  
  
"Yes?" She said, not even turning around to look at him.  
  
"What's your relationship like with Malfoy?"  
  
She threw Hogwarts a History (from her book bag) in his direction.  
  
He yelped but continued to scamper behind her and she yelled, "get away! I hate you!"  
  
So he laughed. The disturbing laugh sound stopped her dead in her tracks. Finally she turned around to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"What's your relationship like with Malfoy?" He asked again, his voice calm and cool.  
  
"What's it to you?" She snarled. He didn't reply. "Nothing, that's what I thought."  
  
"So no more snogging in the broom closet? No more holding hands in the corridor-" she glared "-no more?"  
  
"Malfoy and I are detached," she replied, annoyed.   
  
"Detached? Is that like-"  
  
"-I hate you? Yes."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," he said. She scowled and pushed an ebony lock of hair away from her eyes.  
  
"No wonder no one likes you," she said. "You're a gutless turd."  
  
He looked nettled and pushed his greasy hair behind his ears. "Ten points from Slytherin," he said coldly.  
  
She laughed. "You're taking points away from your own house? Real smart."  
  
"You think I care? I don't. The whole Slytherin house can do die for all I care and the House Cup, it's nothing."  
  
"Would you rather be a Gryffindor?" She asked softly. "At least they aren't gutless."  
  
He chuckled, "oh yes they are."  
  
"What James and Sirius do to you...you don't deserve that..." she said.  
  
He leaned against the cold brick wall. "I thought I was a gutless turd?"  
  
"Oh you are," she smiled. "But you don't deserve that, especially not from them."  
  
"That was sort of nice, Black," he said.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?"  
  
He snorted and she giggled slightly. Adjusting the strap on her book bag she looked impatient.  
  
He looked like he had all the time in the world.  
  
"The library," she stated, as though reading his thoughts.   
  
"Oh. Studying?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, "looking up stuff."  
  
The young man knew it was about the Dark Arts so he just nodded. "Luicus, why'd you go out with him in the first place?"  
  
She looked at him then. And he didn't look as greasy.  
  
"It isn't any of your business," she said, "you have eyes." But she decided to answer anyway. He was pinning the prefect's badge back on his cloak.  
  
"He's a pureblood," she shrugged, "and he's intelligent. Good looking. All of the girls like him."  
  
"You're so shallow," he laughed.  
  
"You wanted the truth," she said. "That's the truth."  
  
"He told me once," she continued, "that forever he would love me...I guess forever's up."  
  
"Forever can be just for a day," he said. "But right."  
  
"I better be going," she said. "I'm already late."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"No one," she answered. "Just for me I s'pose. So move it, Snape. I've got to be going."  
  
He moved out of her way with a kidding bow.  
  
"I hope your forever isn't just for a day," she said. "All good things should last forever."  
  
She kissed his cheek. He folded his arms across his chest and smiled grimly.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
"Bye," he said, waving slightly.  
  
"And Snape," she said as an afterthought, "tell my cousin to bugger off next time you see him, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
